Star Wars: Jedi general pt 6 Villagers
by Sithproductions
Summary: Marsis and Bariss meet the locals.


When the tanks reached the open area They formed a circle. The area was a large clear area on the main path that was more then likeley at one time a village. The path continued, but the walkers would have to go single file again. The AT-TE's made up the circle. While the other walkers and the Turbo tanks stayed on the path. The clones took up posistions on top of the walkers and among the dense foilage as well as in the center of the circle. Marsis jumped off the AT-TE, and landed on the ground. The pain from his wounds shot through him.

Commander fox, do you think you can handle this group of men? Marsis questioned fox.

Of course sir! he replied.

You and Green company's captain must make sure you hold off any attacks while Bariss and I take a look at this village.

Yes sir!

Marsis and Bariss procedded on down the path on foot. The path was long with fungal spores and growths on both sides. Bariss was scanning the trees with the force.

Fox stood on top of the lead AT-TE scanning through his goggles.

I wonder if the general has found anything? He mumbled.

Maybe. The gunner replied.

Well theres nothin on the scopes.

I guess the seppies dont know about us yet.

I guess not.

Marsis and Bariss reached a ridge that overlooked a small settelment, the farmers were un-aware that the droids were raiding these small villages and killing the inhabitants.

Should we warn them? Bariss asked.

It would be the best thing to do I assume.

They jumped from the cliff using the force to cushion the landing. The villagers looked at Marsis and Bariss like they were some kind of beasts. The leader of the village aproached Marsis. He was a small speceies, green in color and had Brown eyes.

Who are you? He asked the jedi.

We are jedi keepers of the peace. Bariss said.

We are here to warn you about the droids. They are coming, they kill villagers and destroy the nyssillin plants. Marsis finished for Bariss.

I am Casiss leader of this village. We have heard about the droids. Killing the settlers. It is a horrble thing.

Yes, If you wish to save the crops, I would harvest it know, and after it is harvested, you should help your people find shelter.

I will do that.

Marsis went over his commlink; Fox we've found some survivors the droids havent been here yet, Send Basher,Blitz and, Pik down here Im going to need them.

Yes General right on it. Fox replied.

Bariss looked at Marsis quizically.

Were going to defend this village? She asked.

Yeah it will be the first staging area against the droids. Marsis replied, This is a key area, plenty of ambush points, But the Walkers cant go any farther then this point, maybe the AT-RT's but not our bigger walkers.

Why are you only having Basher Blitz and Pik come?

They are gonna scout ahead. We'll have Green company and 2,500 men from Red company stay with the walkers while the other 500 from Red come here.

Why?

You wanna take on an entire outpost alone?

No.

Then thats why.

See we can take out large groups of enemies with small groups of clones bt using guerilla tactics.

Guerilla tactics?

You haven't been around to much have you?

She looked angered by this.

Well the clones are gonna hide in the fungus and in these houses and on those cliffs see, and when the droids come strolling in here the droids will ambush them from all sides.

Doesn't seem like the best plan ever.

Im not perfect ok.

Basher, Blitz and, Pik aproached Marsis.

Reporting for duty general! Basher said.

Basher, I want you to take Blitz and Pik and go up that trail there and scout the droids out. Marsis said pointing to the trail that lead to a small flat area on top.

Yes sir! He replied.

Commader fox? Bariss asked into her commlink.

Yes Commander? Fox replied.

Send 500 men from Red company down here. The other 2,500 and Green company are to stay with the walkers, You need to stay to. Bariss ordered.

Yes commander. Fox obediently replied.

Marsis stood watching the small farmers scurry about harvesting their crop, and waiting for the droids to come.

Any word from the scouts? Bariss asked.

No not at all. Marsis replied.

Should we be worried?

Not at all, Those are the finest men in red company they wil be fine.

The 500 clones arrived in time. The leader of the group who was obviously red company's seargant aproached marsis.

Seargant? Marsis said.

Sir where do you want us?

Well, Marsis said, I want you men to use guerilla warfare in this fight hide inder houses in the fungus, On top of buildings on the cliffs. I want you to split up into squads of 10. Thats 50 squads sir. The seargant protested.

In each squad I want atleast two DC-15 rifles.

The clones imediateley split up into 50 groups of 10 clones.

I want 20 groups on the cliff faces another 10 groups in the fungus and the other 20 groups hidden among the houses.

You sure this will work? Bariss asked.

Yeah. The droids wont know what hit em.

Ok, What about us?

Were gonna fight em up close and personal maybe find out what this supreme commander is along the way.

Ok. She replied not convinced by his plan.


End file.
